Broken (Repost)
by Shin Yongri
Summary: "Apa yang kalian rasakan sudah cukup setimpal dengan apa yang aku rasakan"


_**Title : Broken**_

_**Author : Metha Sari **_

_**Cast : YunJaeMin, and Others **_

_**Genre : Angst(gagal), Family**_

_**Rated : T **_

_**Disclameir : Cast milik Keluarga, Fans dan Tuhan tapi cerita milik Author **_

_**Warning : **__**Yaoi, Typo, Bad Writting, dilarang BASH atau FLAME, ff ini murni hasil pemikiran Yongri, jika ejaannya tidak jelas maklumi saja karena Yongri masih butuh banyak belajar , Don't Like Don't Read**_

_**Happy Reading**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Plakkkk

Suara tamparan terdengar didalam ruangan keluarga, seorang namja tampan bernama Jung Yunho berusaha menahan emosinya kepada sang istri Jung Jaejoong.

"Jelskan padaku Jung Jaejoong, apa yang kau lakukan bersama namja yang bernama Kim Hyunjoong itu di Restaurant? Apa kau berselingkuh dibelakangku HAH?" bentak Yunho kepada Jaejoong

"Yunnie, aku hanya bertemu secara tidak sengaja dengan Hyunjoong dan kami makan siang bersama. Sungguh aku tidak pernah berselingkuh dibelakangmu Yun" Jaejoong berusaha menjelaskan.

"Lalu apa ini hah? Bukan kah kalian berciuman?" Jawab aku KIM JAEJOONG" teriak Yunho.

"Yun ak...aku"

"Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya kan, hah ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Ahra kalau kau memang berselingkuh dibelakangku" sinis Yunho.

"Yun aku bisa menjelaskannya"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan" ujar Yunho,"Seharusnya aku memang mempercayai ucapan Ahra sekretarisku tapi aku masih berusaha menutup mata dan telingaku. Sampai Ahra memberika foto ini ketika kami berada dikantor, kau mengecewakanku dan Changmin" Setelah itu Yunho pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menangis mendengar perkataan Yunho, dirinya tidak percaya jika Yunho lebih mempercayai Ahra sekretarisnya. Dia langsung memasuki kamarnya dan meninggalkan fotonya dan Hyunjoong tergeletak di meja.

Tanpa disadarinya Jung Changmin, anaknya dan Yunho mendengar semua pertengkaran kedua orangtuanya. Dihampirinya meja dan diambilnya foto tersebut.

"Ternyata benar apa yang mereka katakan, jika Umma berselingkuh" gumamnya lirih

_**Flashback**_

"Changmin" seseorang menepuk pundak Changmin dari belakang.

"Wae Chun ah?" tanya Changmin

"Aku dan Junsu ingin menyampaikan sesuatu tapi kau jangan marah ne?" ucap Park Yoochun sahabat Changmin disekolahnya.

"Ne" jawab Changmin singkat

"Begini Changmin ah, dua hari yang lalu kami melihat Umma mu diRestaurant bersama seorang namja" ujar Yoochun

"Benar Changmin ah dan yang lebih parahnya lagi mereka berciuman" kali ini Kim Junsu yang merupakan kekasih Yoochun ikut menimpali.

"MWOO" lengking Changmin seakan tak percaya dengan ucapan kedua sahabatnya.

"Aish suaramu bisa merusak telingaku" gerutu Yoochun.

"Chun ah, jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak"Changmin berusaha menyangkal walau di hatinya seakan membenarkan ucapan YooSu.

"Kami benar-benar yakin itu Umma mu Changmin, sepertinya dia berselingkuh dibelakang Appamu. Jika aku jadi kau, mungkin aku sudah pergi karena malu mempunyai Umma yang tukang selingkuh" jawab Yoochun.

"Sudahlah aku tidak akan percaya ucapan kalian sebelum ada bukti, jika memang itu terbukti mungkin aku akan melakukan saran kalian" ujar Changmin

"Terserah kau saja jika tidak percaya padaku dan Chunnie" pasrah Junsu.

_**Flashback End**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya ketika dirinya masuk kedalam rumah, bagaimana tidak jika dia melihat koper dengan hiasan stiker Gajah tergeletak didekat sofa. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga melihat Yunho dan Changmin yang menatapnya dengan tajam dan juga Ahra yang berdiri disamping Yunho.

"Yunho, Minnie, ada apa ini dan kenapa ada koperku disini?" tanya Jaejoong pada suami dan anaknya.

"Kau bodoh atau apa? Seharusnya kau tahu apa yang terjadi" sndir Ahra pada Jaejoong.

"Apa maksudmu Ahra shi?" tanya Jaejoong dengan sengit kepada Ahra

"Mulai hari ini kau angkat kaki dari rumah ini" suara Bass Yunho terdengar oleh Jaejoong.

"Tapi kenapa aku harus pergi?"

"Bukankah semuanya sudah jelas, kau berani berselingkuh dan itu artinya kau berani mengambil resiko" jawab Yunho dengan nada datar.

Air mata Jaejoong tidak dapat dibendung lagi, hatinya hancur sehancur-hancurnya ketika suaminya mengusir dirinya dari rumah yang menyimpan banyak kenangan untuk mereka.

"Kau seharusnya sadar betapa beruntungnya kau memiliki suami seperti Yunho oppa, tapi kau malah berselingkuh dengan namja lainnya" sinis Ahra

"Tahu apa kau tentangku Ahra shi, ini urusanku dan keluarga ku" jawab Jaejoong tak kalah sinis

"Pergilah atau aku akan menyeretmu secara paksa keluar dari rumah ini" lagi-lagi ucapan Yunho menyakitkan hatinya.

"Baiklah...hiks hiks"isak Jaejoong sembari mengambil kopernya yang tergeletak dilantai, dia memandang Changmin, "Minnie ah, bolehkah Umma memelukmu untuk terakhir kalinya" pinta Jaejoong pada Changmin yang hanya menatapnya.

"In your dream, kau bukan lagi Umma ku. Bahkan Ahra noona lebih baik dari pada anda Jaejoong shi, mungkin aku akan meminta Appa menikahi Ahra noona untuk menjadi Ummaku" jawab Changmin datar dan sinis.

"Arra..hiks hiks" Jaejoong meninggalkan rumah mewah itu dengan isakannya yang menyayat hati, dicengkramnya dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit.

Sementara didalam Yunho dan Changmin hanya menatap punggung Jaejoong yang perlahan menghilang, sedangkan Ahra tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"You lost Kim Jaejoong" batinnya menyeringai.

Jaejoong memandang rumah mewah dihadapannya dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada koper miliknya.

"Arra, jika ini keinginan kalian aku turuti. Pergi dari kehidupan kalian, mulai hari ini dan detik ini juga kalian bukanlah lagi bagian dari hidupku. Namun, jangan salahkan aku jika suatu hari nanti kalian merasakan yang lebih menyakitkan dari apa yang aku rasakan. Dan jangan pernah mencoba untuk kembali kepadaku" lirihnya setelah itu dia benar-benra pergi meninggalkan rumah itu.

Tiga bulan setelah kepergian Jaejoong, Yunho memutuskan untuk menikahi Ahra atas permintaan Changmin karena Yunho juga sadar jika Changmin masih membutuhkan sosok Umma dan dia dapat melihatnya dari diri Ahra.

Namun kebahagiaan mereka tidak berlangsung lama, semuanya harus berakhir karena satu kejadian yang membuat Yunho dan Changmin menyesali seumur hidup karena telah membuang Jaejoong.

"Apa maksudnya ini Ahra, kenapa seluruh aset perusahaan dan kekayaanku bisa berpindah ketanganmu. Bahkan aku tidak pernah merasa menandatangani berkas ini" Yunho menatap tak percaya berkas yang tengah dibacanya.

"Bukankah oppa sudah menandatanginya semalam dan oppa tidak bisa membatalkannya" jawab Ahra enteng.

Changmin yang sedang berada dikamarnya seketika turun saat mendengar teriakan Appanya dari arah bawah.

"Tapi aku..."

"Umma, Appa ada apa ini?" ucapa Yunho terpotong oleh suara Changmin

"Baca ini" Yunho menyerahkan berkas itu pada Changmin.

"MWO" lengking Changmin, bagaimana tidak jika seluruh harta kekayaan Appanya telah berpindah kepemilikan dan menjadi hak Ahra.

"Sekarang kau sudah tahukan, hah kalian benra-benar orang yang bodoh. Lebih mempercayaiku dari pada Jaejoong...hahaha" tawa Ahra penuh kemenangan.

"Apa maksudmu Ahra?" tanya Yunho dan menatap Ahra dengan tajam.

"Baiklah aku akan menjelaskan sesuatu pada kalian, sebenarnya Jaejoong sama sekali tidak berselingkuh" jelas Ahra

"MWO" koor Yunho dan Changmin bersama.

"Tapi kau yang menunjukkan buktinya pada ku Ahra" ujar Yunho

"Semua itu sudah direncanakan, Hyunjoong adalah kekasihku. Aku dan Hyunjoong mengatur siasat agar Jaejoong terlihat seperti selingkuh dengannya dan kau menceraikannya" Ahra terdiam sejenak, "Kemudian kau mengusirnya dan kau menikahiku, setelah itu aku mengambil tanda tanganmu dengan cara membuatmu mabuk. Dan Done aku berhasil, sekarang kalian tidak punya apa-apa lagi...hahaha" tawa Ahra.

"Kau benar-benar perempuan licik" ucap Changmin mengepalkan tangannya."Kau membuatku dan Appa membenci Umma dan mengusirnya, sungguh kau Iblis" marah Changmin.

"Sudahlah kalian tidak punya pilihan lain selain angkat kaki dari sini karena ini adalah rumahku" usir Ahra.

"Kau..." ucapan Changmin terhenti saat Yunho menarik tangannya keluar dari rumah mewah itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1 tahun kemudian...**

Setelah kejdian itu, Yunho dan Changmin tinggal di flat yang tidak terlalu besar namun cukup untuk mereka berdua. Yunho bekerja sebagai buruh dipasar sedangkan Changmin berhenti sekolah dan bekerja sebagai pelaya cafe untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka.

Saat ini mereka berdua tengah berada dapur yang menyatu dengan ruang tamu, mereka duduk berhadapan satu sama lain disofa yang tidak terlalu mewah.

"Appa" panggil Changmin pada Yunho

"Hem" jawab Yunho

"Apa ini karma?" tanyanya

"Mungkin" ujar Yunho.

"Aku merindukan Umma..hiks hiks, aku ingin bertemu dengannya dan meminta maaf padanya Appa. Aku..."

"Ssssst uljimma Minnie ah, kita aka menemui Ummamu dan meminta maaf padanya ne" Yunho berusaha membujuk Changmin.

"Jinjja?" tanya Changmin memastikan

"Ne"

Yunho dan Changmin mendatangi kediaman Jaejoong yang berada didistrik kawasan elit, tapi mereka harus menelan kekecewaan karena pekerja dirumah Jaejoong mengatakan jika Jaejoong tidak bisa ditemui.

Mereka tidak pernah menyerah, setiap hari mereka mendatangi rumah Jaejoong walaupun mereka harus diusir secara paksa oleh satpam yang bekerja disana. Namun, mereka tetap bersikeras bertemu dengan Jaejoong dan mendapatkan maaf darinya.

Seperti hari ini, Yunho dan Changmin kembali datang ke kediaman Jaejoong dan terjadi sedikit keributan karena mereka memaksa masuk.

"Ada apa ini" suara seseorang membuat mereka menolehkan kepalanya kearah tangga.

"Jae/Umma" seru yunho dan Changmin bersamaan.

Jaejoong yang menyadari kehadiran orang-orang dimasa lalunya hanya memandang mereka dengan datar. Dia turun dari tangga da melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa, didudukkannya dirinya disana.

"Biarkan mereka masuk" perintah Jaejoong pada satpam yag menahan Yunho dan Changmin

Merasa sudah bebas Yunho dan Chagmin berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan brdiri dihadapannya.

"Apa mau kalian?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Mianhae Jae" ucap Yunho

Sesaat mereka terdiam dalam suasana tegang itu, tidak ada yang berani membuka suara hingga suara Jaejoong yang memecah kesunyian.

"Jika tidak ada yang ingin kalian sampaika lebih baik kalia pergi dari sini, aku masih banyak urusan" ujar Jaejoong seraya beranjak dari duduknya hendak kembali kekamarnya.

_Bruuukkk_

Namun hal itu diurungkannya ketika dilihatnya Yunho dan Changmin berlutut dihadapannya, terlebih melihat Changmin yang menangis sembari memeluk kakinya.

"Lepaskan" perintah Jaejoong

"Hiks hiks... Mia Umma telah berfikir seperti itu terhadap Umma, ini memang salahku karena mempercayai mereka hiks hiks... dan dengan bodohnya menyetujui saran mereka" ucap Changmin sembari terisak ,"Umma boleh membenciku tapi kumohon, maafkan kesalahanku. Ini terlalu sakit Umma, hingga rasanya menjalani hidup pun tak sanggup" Changmin memeluk erat kaki Jaejoong.

"Yunho shi, jika kalian sudah selesai cepatlah bawa anakmu pergi" Ujar Jaejoong tanpa menanggapi ucapan Changmin, sepertinya Jaejoong benar-benar mengubur perasaannya untuk mereka berdua.

"Mianhae jeongmal mianhae Boo, ini memang salahku"Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Jaejoong dalam posisinya berlutut dengan mata berkaca-kaca,"Tapi, jebal hentikan semua penyiksaan ini. Bukan hanya fisikku yang sakit tapi hatiku juga sakit Boo" mohon Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Apa yang kalian rasakan sudah cukup setimpal dengan perbuatan kalian, oh kudengar kalian jatuh miskin karena ditipu oleh Ahra dan sekarang kalian datang padaku. Tapi Mian, aku tidak bisa menerima kalian lagi setelah apa yang kalian perbuat. Aku berjuang sendiri dari awal hingga aku berhasil mengubur kalian dari hidupku, jadi pergilah dan jangan temui aku" sengit Jaejoong

"Aku dan Appa tidak akan pergi sebelum Umma memaafkan kami" Ucap Changmin

"Bawa mereka keluar" perintah Jaejoong pada anak buahnya.

Yunho dan Changmin pun diseret oleh satpam untuk keluar dari kediaman Jaejoong, sekuat apapun mereka memberontak tapi tenaga mereka benar-benar telah terkuras hari ini. Mereka hanya pasrah saja dan pergi meninggalkan kediaman Jaejoong tanpa mendapat maaf sedikitpun dari namja cantik itu.

Jaejoong kembali duduk disofa dan mengusap wajahnya kasar, dipejamkannya matanya menahan air mata yang seolah memberontak untuk dikeluarkan.

"Mianhae Telah menyiksamu seperti ini, walaupun aku mencintaimu bukan berarti aku akan memafkanmu" liquid bening itu mengaliri wajah cantiknya, "Mianhae Minnie, Umma tidak bisa mentolerir kesalahanmu kali ini. Umma sudah lelah menghadapi semua ini dan mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk kalian" Jaejoong menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal sofa dan menangis dalam diam. "Saranghae Yunnie, Minie"

**END**

**Mian ne jika ff nya mengecewakan dan tidak sesuai harapan.**

**Gomawo juga bagi yang udah nyempatin buat baca ff abal-abal ini**

**Typo juga bertebaran dimana-mana**

**Sekali lagi GOMAWO **


End file.
